


Word Count

by kuro49



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Post-Operation Pitfall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 02:30:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2331929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro49/pseuds/kuro49
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Hansens have never needed words before, they aren’t about to start now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Word Count

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Synekdokee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synekdokee/gifts).



> Originally posted on tumblr and inspired by [Synekdokee's prompt](http://synekdokee.tumblr.com/post/90046909733/fic-where-after-recovering-from-pitfall-chuck): _Fic where after recovering from Pitfall Chuck leaves without telling anyone and disappears. Everyone is worried, but Herc knows his son, and waits. Eventually he gets an unsigned postcard from Australia, and travels to the remains of their old house, where he finds Chuck rebuilding his childhood home._

Herc doesn’t know the exact date when the postcard arrives or how long it gets lost in all the paperwork on his desk. But when he finally finds it, the card is bent at the edges, looking like it’s been through its own hell before arriving in his hands.

The stamp indicates that the postcard is sent from Australia, not that it tells him a thing. He’s one of the big damn heroes the world’s got left, there are bound to be a few that slips pass security. The chicken scratch excuse of the Shatterdome’s address is not the clue that it ought to be because he hasn’t seen his son’s handwriting in years.

He’s only ever seen matching stamps of their Kaiju kills over where his heart is when he gets into his drivesuit next to his son in Striker’s Conn-Pod.

It is only the blank canvas of where a message should be that clues him in.

The postcard stays in the Marshal’s office, for anyone to find.

And Hercules Hansen disappears, a good half year after Chuck does. Leaving behind a resignation letter from his post and an emergency contact number. There’s no trick, the message loud and clear.

Because the Hansens have never needed words, and this, this is just another one of those things. Not that it stops Herc from pulling Chuck into a hug they are both unfamiliar with when he finds him back home.

And home hasn’t been the house barely standing in the ruins of what Sydney’s become in the aftermath but it could be. It really well could be when Max is barking at their feet and neither Herc and Chuck has let each other go.

Call it instincts, of a parent for their child, or the drift residues between co-pilots.

He’s here. He’s always been here.

(They don’t need the drift to know.)

 

XXX Kuro


End file.
